


The Hair Fairy

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, Gen, Good Parent John Winchester, Hair, Protective Dean Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Little Sammy really needs a haircut.





	The Hair Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, they own part of my brain.
> 
> A/N: I’m in a drabble sort of mood at the moment!

“What a pretty little girl! She has such lovely hair...” The old lady smiled at Sam, who was playing with his toy soldiers.

“Sammy's a boy!” Dean yelled, startling the woman.

“That's the fifth person to think he's a girl.” John grumbled. “I'm gonna cut his hair.”

“Please don’t Daddy, please...he don't like it.” Dean begged.

They both remembered the screaming tantrums the last time John had tried. John had been worried that a concerned citizen would report him to child services, and had given up, without even cutting any of Sam’s hair. 

“It’s gotta be done, Dean. He'll be going to school soon.” John sighed. 

He waited until his boys were asleep and started gently cutting Sam's long locks. He didn't realise Dean was awake until he saw solemn green eyes watching him.

“You should be sleeping.” John whispered.

“I can help.” Dean replied, carefully turning Sam over so John could reach his hair. 

“The hair fairy came in the night, Sammy! Look, he left you a dime!” Dean exclaimed the next morning.

Sammy was so delighted with his money that he didn’t complain. And he let John trim it, so he could be a big boy like Dean.


End file.
